Can't Help Falling In Love
by Believe27
Summary: One-Shot...I'm new to fanfic so please be nice! Channy! Can't Help Falling in Love by A*Teen


**Can't Help Falling in Love**

Chad's POV:

As I to the set of _So Random!_ Or as I call it "Chuckles City". Sonny text me yesterday night saying this:

'**Chad:**

**Come by So Random! at 2:35 for the new sketch I thought of!**

**Make sure no one sees you…go to my dressing room and the costume for "Erik" is in there without the casts. Beard…optional.**

***kiss, kiss***

**Sonny'**

I remember Sonny's dressing room number. I walk down the hall and hear laughter coming down the hall. It sounds like Nico and Grady. I run to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. I close the door. I see the costume on the couch that Tawni lets no one sit on. Not even Sonny. I put the costume and the beard. I wanted to try on the beard. I head out the set. As I hear Tawni and Zora talking. I hide behind a box.

"Can you believe we have to do this sketch? All because Sonny thought it would be nice to nice to those _Falls_ people! Urg!" Tawni says flipping her long blonde hair.

"You know why Sonny wanted to do this sketch! Don't you?" The smallest out of the five people of "Chuckles City", Zora says in her "evil" voice.

"Yes, I know all because of Chad Dylan Cooper! Why does she like him so much?" Tawni says walking towards the set.

Sonny Monroe likes me? But we are rival shows.

I come from the hiding place.

"Erik?" I hear Marshall say behind me.

"Yes." I gulp.

"Welcome back, to the _So Random!_ set!" He says smiling.

"Thanks?" I say smiling.

"Sonny would love to see you again!" He says.

"NO...I mean no…I don't want her to know I'm here! Not till the end of the show! So see yeah!" I say running towards the crowd.

I look at my watch, its 2:33. Only 2 minutes to get the set. When I get there, I see Sonny is sitting in a chair with a guitar in her hands. Waiting for everyone to quiet down.

I sit down and the lights come on.

"Hey everyone! I know we normally do funny sketches but I think it would be nice to sing you guys something for a very special guy! So here it goes!" She says closing her eyes and strumming a cord.

You hear the rest of the _So Random! _cast singing in the background.

Then Sonny starts singing.

_(I just can't help falling in love with you)  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
_Grady and Nico start singing together.

_Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be  
__[CHORUS]__  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be  
__[CHORUS x2]__  
Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yeah)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you) __[x2]__  
Fallin' in love with you_

Everyone claps and wipes some tears away. They bow and they do the rest of there show. At the end of the show.

"Thanks everyone who came to see the show today! We are happy you could join us!" Sonny says smiling at everyone.

Everyone leaves. Sonny is left on the stage.

"Sonny!" I say walking towards her.

"Chad." She says smiling.

"That was a great song!" I say smiling.

"Have you figured out why I choose that song?" She says crossing her arms.

"I think I do!" I say going towards her more.

"Do you really, Chad? Do you really?" She says saying one of my phases.

"I think I do, Sonny Monroe!" I say pulling her close.

"Can you take off the beard, please?" She says rubbing the back of her neck.

"Okay…" I say giving in.

I take the beard off.

I lean down, she leans up. Our lips touch with lots of passion.

"I can't help falling in love with you, Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny says whispering.

"I can't help falling in love you with you, Sonny Monroe!" I say smiling.

We kiss.


End file.
